


Green Frosting and Red Antlers

by kelark59



Category: Common Law
Genre: Babysitting, But this is it for the moment, Cookies, I actually imagine this would involve more arguing and little girls hitting them, M/M, Travis BEING a child for the same reason, Wes with children because I am a weak weak man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelark59/pseuds/kelark59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is dumb and for that I apologize.  Wes and Travis, babysitting, cookies, antlers.  That is all.  This is for the Secret Santa exchange, for konvuhloot on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Frosting and Red Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go love, merry Christmas (actually I don't celebrate this holiday but whatevs enjoy your gift!!)

Travis made a face at his partner and leaned back against the wall behind him, watching the two people in his foster sister’s kitchen.

 

_“Sure, Wes and I can babysit for you for a couple hours.  Mackenzies not even that much trouble, I’m sure that one of us alone could do it.”_

 

She’d thanked him profusely, she had too much shopping to get done before Christmas for him to even think of saying no, with how stressed out she was.  Of course, he’d dragged Wes into it for fun, because it had been a fairly blatant lie when he talked about how easy the five year old girl was to babysit.

 

“No!  You gotta keep the antlers _on_ ,” Mackenzie hissed, and narrowed her eyes at Travis, who quickly replaced the light-up red and green reindeer antlers on his head.  Wes looked at him and grinned smugly, because for _whatever_ reason Mackenzie wasn’t making _him_ wear them.  No, Mackenzie’s only condition for him was that he had to help her decorate the cookies she and her mother had made.

 

The reason Travis was making faces at Wes (aside from the blatant and frankly unfair favoritism) was because he was covered up to his wrists in green frosting (which the blond had entirely _insisted_ on making from scratch instead of getting out of a can) and Mackenzie kept smacking his hands.

 

“You’re doing it wrong!” she exclaimed, and Wes took in a deep breath through his nose and gestured to the cookies in front of him.  “By all means, Mackenzie, show me how you’d like me to do it.”  He didn’t sound put out, he sounded completely patient and entirely willing to learn from the five year old.

 

That was something that had always amazed Travis about Wes, how completely gentle and tolerant he was with children, especially when half the time he wanted to gnaw off the head of every adult he came into contact with.  He’d asked Wes about it once.

 

_“Kids are still establishing themselves.  They don’t know who they are, or who they even want to be, but everyone treats them like they’re incompetent.  If you can level with someone you can get them on your side and you can get on theirs.  And I’m not like that with everyone, Travis, just people who make stupid mistakes about things they should know.  If you’re claiming to be educated, or civilized, or professional or whatever the image you’re conveying is, then you have to support that and do it correctly.”_

 

Travis hadn’t brought it up again.  Mackenzie was showing Wes how to make the glitter on the cookies clump so it looked like ornaments on the Christmas tree shaped confection, rather than just colorful crystal sugar spread over cookies.  Wes was nodding and watching her do it, appearing to be observing every detail with bated breath, even though Travis _knew_ he could _not_ care that much.  And even if he did, there was no way he had to pay that much attention to understand it.

 

“Thank you, I can do it that way,” Wes said when he was sure Mackenzie was done, and she nodded satisfactorily and turned back to her half of the cookies.  Travis ducked in and put the antlers on Mackenzie’s head, and she giggled and looked up at him, trying not to smile.

 

“You have to wear them,” she sighed and he shook his head.

 

“Nope, your turn.”  She sighed again, as if she was in any position to be put out, and looked at Wes.

 

“Finish the cookies.  The way I showed you.  I’m gonna go play,” she said, and ran off.  It was typical of a five year old to start a project raptly and force everyone to participate, then get bored and leave it halfway through, so Wes didn’t say anything, just continued decorating cookies and told her to wash her hands first.

 

Travis slid into the vacated seat and smiled at his partner, who raised his brows at the motion.  “You should go with her so she doesn’t get into anything.”

 

Travis darted in and kissed him on the cheek and grinned, taking the frosting covered spoon with him.

  
“Travis!  I need that!”  He just laughed and put it in his mouth, stalking off to the other room where Mackenzie was, leaving Wes alone with half-decorated cookies and a pair of reindeer antlers sitting on the chair next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Um. There wasn't a crap ton of Wesvis, and... I know nothing at all about this holiday aside from watching It's A Wonderful Life and seeing Sherlock wearing antlers on my dashboard a thousand times this past month, but... uh. I hope you enjoyed this anyway?


End file.
